Generally, the camera recorder which combines camera and video cassette recorder is provided with the wire remote controller having the same function as the release used in the still camera to prevent the set from moving when pressing the function key attached at the set body for taking a photograph.
The wire remote controller of the prior art is used when the camera recorder is to be stopped temporarily during a recording function after a temporary stop is performed. The recording and the temporary stop functions (i.e. pause mode) are separated every time a key is pressed.
However, the conventional wire remote controller can not perform any other functions excepting the recording and temporary stop functions, which is shown in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, the wire remote controller consists of a function Key K1, a light emitting diode LED for displaying the recording state, and a jack 10a.
The remote controller 10 is connected to a jack 20a of the camera recorder 20 by using the plug 10a at need, so that the camera recorder 20 receives the input signal from the function Key K1, then performs the predetermined operation in the circuit portion 20c of the camera recorder, thereby driving the transistor Q1 by the output of the micro processor 20b.
That is, the conventional wire remote controller, performing only the record and pause motions, is used by connecting the LED driving voltage, the key input and the ground wires to the camera recorder 20 respectively.
In such a case, however, the wire remote controller is provided with each function key so as to perform various functions such as reproduce (PLAY), fast forward (FF), rewind (REW), standstill picture (STILL), etc. As a result, it is required that the connecting wires connected to the plug 10a to have anywhere from six to seven wires, not three.
Accordingly, the wire remote controller cannot be used to perform multi-functions but can only be used to perform the recording and temporary stop functions because the connecting wires are bulky in size and the jack 10a and jack 20a has to be made by a special process.
In addition, the camera recorder is to be designed for performing a multi-function using an integrated circuit, it can be expensive.